


Hunter Suspended

by flinchflower



Series: The 50kinkyways [50]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Paddling, Suspension, Tessera, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 49: Suspension.  This is technically a sequel to #41, Locked Up and #48, Harness.  #50 will follow up to this fic.  That said, any of them should be able to stand on their own.  Dean takes Sam to the BDSM club to play for the first time since Sam’s mistake and punishement – and the mistress has a job for them.  A hunting job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter Suspended

**Author's Note:**

> Mistress Tess and the club Tessera are my original creations, borrowed from a novel I have written, and I hold copyright to them.
> 
> Disclaimer: Please also note that the use of 'Mistress Tess' is a nickname for my character, and the character is in no way related to, or any representation of the actual Mistress Tess, who I have learned is a beautiful, well respected dominatrix who I had NO idea existed when I conceived of the character a decade ago. :) I'd love to meet her someday.
> 
> I borrowed the characters originally so I could use them as a writing exercise, to see how close I could get the characterization. Then I was corrupted by porn. And kink. Here’s a side of kink. This is simply for practice, not publication or profit. I’m in the hole by about 30 grand, if you’d like to seize my debt as punishment. AU in that I refuse to admit the death of John Winchester.

Dean spends a month and a half prying secrets out of Sam, most of which weren’t secrets, just things the kid needed to say out loud. They haven’t played rough at all in that time, Dean hasn’t pushed things, as a matter of fact, they haven’t had sex very often, either, because withholding sex seems to be a sorry, yet effective way of driving Dean’s point home. The older boy hasn’t stopped thinking about things, though, and he bides his time, does some research, makes some decisions. Sam’s gonna get withdrawn and angry again sometime, and they need a way to deal with it in bed that won’t take it to where it failed the last time. Outside of the bedroom? Dean intends to enlist John the next time something like that happens, because he’s pretty damn tired after he gets the situation fixed.

He’s been corresponding with the mistress of Tessera, the BDSM club they’ve been to several times before. She knows all about Sam’s little mistake, let Dean know she approves of the actions he’s taken in regard to it. She’s asked them to come stay a few days, apparently she’s got an issue that she seems to think the boys can help with, and Dean’s agreed. He’d like some alone time with her, himself.

She’s at the door to greet them when they arrive before club hours begin, and settles them in the same suite they were in before. Sam’s a little nervous, and Dean doesn’t blame him. The mistress looks them up and down and sighs.

“We’ll chat before discussing the issues we’ve been having here. You haven’t worked any jobs, since the incident we spoke of, Dean?”

Dean nods. “We’ve worked a few simple ones.”

“Problems?”

He smiles at her. “No ma’am. What happens at home, stays behind the door when we go out. Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Sam relaxes enough to nod his head.

“I see,” she says. “I believe you – both of you,” she says pointedly, with a sharp look at Sam. “You’ll be in the club for this one, and we will talk things over before I turn you loose in here. Is Sam going to work collared?”

“I’d rather he didn’t. The month I told you about, he wore a cuff outside to remind him. It’s too dangerous to have something like that on during a hunt.”

“We’ll work it out. Dean, come with me. Sam, get your brother and yourself settled into the room here.”

Dean follows her willingly, and looks for a long time into her dark eyes when she asks him what he needs. He’s amazed at her ability to read someone so thoroughly, and the thought coupled with the supernatural problems she’s having makes him uneasy. She laughs.

“It’s years of reading body language, Dean. I’ve known hunters before, lots of them like to play just like you boys do. You take a good look around this office, and tell me if I’m something you’d hunt.” She turns on the lights, and he observes his surroundings. Silver, crosses – she’s even wearing one. Then she surprises him. She flips on a black light, turns the overheads out, and then he can see the protection sigils in on the walls, the ceilings. She’s right. There’s no way anything supernatural – hell, no way even a curse could breech this room, and he’s pretty impressed.

After a while, he sighs and confesses to how guilty he’s been feeling. She simply nods, opens a drawer, and beckons him over, the elegant arch of her eyebrow lifting in inquiry. There’s a selection of small wooden paddles there, and Dean nods, steels himself, and hands one to her. Again, he’s reminded of his father, as she bends him over paddles him until he can’t keep the tears back. She sits him down on the edge of her wooden desk, and wipes his face with a clean white handkerchief.

“Better?”

His sense of humor breaks through with a trademark smirk, and she nods. “I’m not going to be so easy on Sam. He’ll be upset when I’m through with him. Dean, you'll go back to your rooms with the file I’ve started on the problems here. I’m hoping that if you’re in the middle of the research, he’ll apply himself to that instead of wallowing again.”

Dean nods, and wonders if there’s a way he can introduce his father to this woman. The file is surprisingly thick. And much to his surprise, Sam heads out calmly, almost stoic, to have his own discussion with the mistress.

The younger hunter comes back red eyed, and sits cautiously down across the table from his older brother, catches his eyes.

“Dean. I’m sorry.”

Dean has to take a deep breath. “Thank you,” he chooses to say, instead of blowing it off. Sam meets his eye for a moment, just reaches out for one of the folders, and Dean knows everything is going to be all right. He starts cross referencing for spirits, and Sam digs into the other files. A few hours later, the kid shifts uncomfortably – if it’s been a challenge for Dean to sit still, he can only imagine what the boy is going through.

“Dean? I need more information on the building here, maybe purchasing records. Do you…”

Dean has to keep from laughing out loud. “Just go knock on her door, Sam. Afternoon like this, it’ll be when she takes care of business details, before the doors open.”

“Oh.” He waits until the kid is gone, then has a good laugh at Sam's reluctance, before he frowns. Maybe a cursed object? He knows how Sam’s mind works, and he fishes out some references that might apply.

Neither of them are surprised that cursed items would make their way into a club like Tessera. They’re just glad that the job is relatively easy – for once Sam is able to locate the object through records – the mistress keeps a damn fine set. The only glitch is the spirit attached to the object manifesting fully when they go to retrieve said object - a knife. Nor did they expect to fin themselves turning in horror to see the spirit lunging with the weapon at the mistress, but Sam was right there. Though neither he nor Dean anticipated the knife burning both of the kid’s hands the way it did.

Dean had done his prep though, and once it's in the safe container, the knife is easy enough to melt down so he can purify the metal, which Dean does while the mistress is cleaning up Sam’s hands – he finishes before she’s through, actually, because she took the time to do the cold water immersion with the kid. The sight of Sam leaning against her shaking and trying not to pass out from the pain, a basin of cold water in his lap gets to him, and he rushes up. He’s looking at second degree burns, not good. Tess simply hands Dean the dermoplast spray, and he’s relieved to see she’s got the right stuff for the job. She’s got the wet and dry layers of gauze ready for him when he turns. The kid’s eyes are glazed, and he leans down and kisses his forehead. He rummages in the kit, comes up with the painkillers and the anti-inflammatories, and the mistress has a glass of water held up for him.

“Come on, baby.”

Sam shakes his head. “Gonna be sick.”

He gets the boy to the bathroom before it happens, holds his hair back – god, the kid needs a haircut- and rubs his back until it’s over. Sam takes the pills without argument a few minutes later when he feels less green, and slides into the bed the mistress turns down for him. Dean turns to her when Sam’s eyes close moments later.

“Thank you,” he says, meaning it.

“Did you know…”

“No. That’s a first. I’ll get another hunter on the source the knife came from – our Dad will probably go. Sam’ll be out of commission for a couple weeks, we’re on research. Same thing we do every time someone gets hurt,” he says gruffly. She gives him a gentle smile.

“The rooms are yours for the duration. If you’ll loan me the keys, I’ll see that your car is pulled into one of the private storage garages. If it’s your father, he’s welcome as well.”

He thanks her again, sincere – it’s a huge favor, a huge relief. Then he chuckles. “He’s gonna be mad. We haven’t played much in the last month, those hands’ll get in his way.”

The mistress gives him a wolfish grin. “I don’t think that will be an issue, when you get him in a suspension harness.”

Dean just grins back. It won’t, indeed.


End file.
